(RePost) Mini Fict
by Chikuma Asuhara
Summary: Hanya sekumpulan mini fanfict. WonKyu : Angry Bird/ KangTeuk : Autumn/ JongKi : Namsan Tower/ JongKi : You/ YunJae : Maroon/ YunJae : Crystalstring/ JongKi : Dreamcatcher/
1. WonKyu : Angry Bird

Title : Angry Bird

Pair : WonKyu

...

...

...

Kyuhyun menghela ketika mendapati beberapa mobil terparkir di garasi rumahnya yang cukup luas. Pasti Ahra mengajak teman-temannya kerumah.

Tiba-tiba saja ingatannya kembali pada beberapa bulan lalu, ketika ia di paksa ikut bermain permainan konyol bersama teman-teman _Noona-_nya itu.

.

.

#

"Kyuuu~"

"_Ndee_…" Kyuhyun menjawab panggilan suara nyaring itu dengan malas-malasan. Tatapannya tidak beralih dari layar computer di depannya, sedangkan tangannya terus sibuk bermain diatas keyboard.

Dia terlalu focus sampai-sampai tidak menyadari Ahra yang sudah berdiri di samping meja komputernya.

"Apa kau tidak bosan memainkan game bodoh ini?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng sebagai respon.

"_Ya_, matikan komputermu dan ikut bermain denganku. Itu lebih mengasyikkan, Kyuhyun-ah."

"_Shireo_."

"Kau matikan atau aku yang mematikan dengan paksa?" meski Ahra mengucapkannya dengan intonasi lembut, tetap saja di telinga Kyuhyun itu sebuah paksaan.

Pemuda manis itu mendelik menatap Ahra yang hanya tersenyum. Dengan berat hati ia klik 'Turn Off' di computer kesayangannya.

"Puas?"

Ahra semakin tersenyum lebar. "_Kajja_." Wanita cantik itu menarik tangan adiknya keluar kamar dan menuju lantai bawah. Dimana teman-temannya sudah membentuk lingkaran kecil.

Ahra dan Kyuhyun duduk dengan tiga orang sebagai pemisah. Tepatnya pemuda itu duduk di sebelah seorang pria tampan dengan senyum ramah.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap malas semuanya. Ini weekend. Dan dia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan game barunya.

Tanpa sadar permainan sudah berlalu cukup lama dan seru. Sampai tiba giliran Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah gulungan kertas.

Mata almond pemuda Cho itu langsung melebar ketika membaca isi kertas kecil di tangannya.

"_Shireo!_" bentaknya.

"_Mwoya_, Kyu? Apa isinya?" Tanya Ahra.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau melakukannya!" Dia berdiri.

Salah seorang teman Ahra mengambil kertas kecil yang di lempar Kyuhyun sembarangan. Perlahan bibirnya tertarik, menciptakan sebuah senyuman. Atau lebih tepatnya seringaian.

Laki-laki itu mengoper kertas kepada yang lain, sampai akhirnya tiba di tangan Ahra. Wajah wanita cantik itu tampak terkejut.

**CIUM SESEORANG DISAMPING KANANMU.**

"Kau harus melakukannya, Kyu. Ini hanya permainan." Celetuk salah seorang gadis berambut pirang.

"Aku tidak mau!" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan penuh penekanan. Dia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sepertinya nasib sial sedang bermain dengan Kyuhyun. Ia menginjak kaleng minuman. Membuat keseimbangannya limbung dan terjerembab kedepan.

Cup!

Sontak seluruh mata membulat sempurna. Tak terkecuali Kyuhyun dan pria yang tak berjarak darinya.

_Ya_! Itu ciuman pertamanya!

#

.

.

.

Aish! Tiap mengingat kejadian itu selalu membuat pelipis Kyuhyun berkedut.

Belum sempat dia meraih knop, pintu didepannya sudah terbuka.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang?" Ahra menyapa adik lelakinya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan menerobos kedalam tanpa membalas sapaan _Noona_-nya. Ia lelah.

.

.

Selesai mengganti baju, Kyuhyun yang merasa lapar langsung menuju ruang makan.

Dilihatnya ruang tamu masih sepi, sepertinya Ahra belum pulang dari minimarket.

Kyuhyun membuka lemari es. Dia lebih memilih sebuah chocolate cake sebagai menu makannya.

Kakinya melangkah menuju ruang televisi dengan tangan yang sibuk menyendok cake kemulutnya. Samar-samar dari belakang dia melihat kepala seseorang sedang sersandar di sebuah sofa.

Perlahan tawanya meledak ketika melihat apa yang sedang dimainkan orang itu.

"_Ya_, berapa umurmu? Apa sebegitu menyenangkannya membunuh babi hijau itu, huh?" Kyuhyun berucap meremehkan.

"_Mwo?_" pria itu tidak terima dengan ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. "Kalau begitu, bertanding game denganku!" Tantangnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Apa pria itu tidak mendengar dari Ahra bahwa dia berjuluk 'GameMonster'?

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melototi dua kata berbahasa inggris yang terpampang lebar di layar televisi

**YOU LOSE**

Bagaimana mungkin dia yang hapal dengan Star Craft bisa kalah? Terlebih oleh pria Choi yang suka memainkan Angry Bird!

"Kau kalah, Kyuhyun-ah."

"_Ya_, jangan kau ulangi lagi!" Kyuhyun melempar stick playstation-nya dengan kesal. "Katakan apa maumu?!"

Pria itu tersenyum, membuat lesung pipinya semakin dalam. Ia semakin mendekat pada Kyuhyun, membuat jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa senti.

"Aku ingin pemuda yang mencuri ciuman pertamaku ini menjadi kekasihku." Bisiknya.

"_Mwo_-Mmpptt!"

.

.

.End.

.

.


	2. KangTeuk : Autumn

Title : Autumn

Pair : KangTeuk

...

...

...

Seorang _namja_ melangkahkan kakinya santai menyusuri tiap lorong-lorong sekolah. Bibir tipis itu melantunkan lagu ringan sedangkan tangannya sibuk membuka tiap kertas yang ada dalam map merah. Membaca data seorang siswa.

Ia sampai pada pintu putih yang dituju. Perlahan mengetuk pintu itu.

"Masuk." Terdengar sahutan dari dalam.

"Ada perlu apa _Songsaengnim_ memanggilku?"

Terlihat seorang pria berusia 40-an sedang menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Kau sudah membaca file yang kuberikan?"

_Namja_ itu mengangguk.

"Teukkie, kau menyayangi _ahjussi_-mu ini, kan?"

_Namja _itu kembali mengangguk.

"Kau tahu, jika _ahjussi_ dipercaya untuk memimpin sekolah ini. Tapi jika ada salah satu murid yang bermasalah, _ahjussi_ dianggap gagal."

"Lalu?"

Pria bermarga Park itu kembali serius. "_Ahjussi_ ingin kau mengubah sikap Kim Kangin."

"_Mwo_?"

.

.

.

Seorang siswa melenggang santai dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan dalam saku celana. Ia memasuki sebuah ruangan kecil. Disana terdapat meja yang bertuliskan 'Dewan Kedisiplinan'. Ia langsung duduk di kursi yang menghadap seseorang.

_Namja_ di depannya tersenyum. "_Annyeong_, Kangin-_sshi_…" Dia sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya.

"Katakan saja apa yang harus kulakukan."

_Namja_ di depan Kangin tersenyum. Terlihat ada lesung kecil disamping bibir tipisnya. "Aku ingin kau menemaniku minggu ini."

.

.

.

Dan kini, disinilah mereka.

Disebuah taman yang tidak terlalu ramai. Dengan pohon maple yang sudah memerah dan siap meranggaskan dedaunannya.

Park Jungsoo, atau lebih akrab di sapa Leeteuk itu sibuk dengan kamera ditangannya. Memotret tiap pemandangan indah baginya.

"Apa bagusnya melihat daun-daun kering ini?"

Leeteuk menoleh pada seseorang yang sedang berbaring diatas tikar kecil yang sengaja ia bawa. Dia mencibir orang bertubuh kekar itu. "Kau tidak tahu seni, jadi diam saja."

Namja manis itu kembali melihat hasil jepretannya. Senyumnya kembali terukir. Memang sudah banyak, tapi dia ingin yang terindah yang akan dipajang di festival fotografi disekolahnya, SJ High School.

Perlahan kakinya terus melangkah. Semakin menjauhi Kangin yang sudah memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

"Aahh~ sudah terlalu banyak. Baiklah, satu kali lagi sepertinya cukup."

Leeteuk mengarahkan kameranya pada sebuah pohon yang sudah benar-benar terlihat merah karena daunnya siap merontok.

Jepret!

Leeteuk tersenyum melihat hasil kali ini.

"_Ya_, bukankah itu Si Malaikat dari SJ High School?"

Alis Leeteuk mengkerut saat pembicaraan itu terdengar di telinganya.

"_Ne_, bagaimana kalau kita sedikit 'bermain' dengannya?"

Terdengar sahutan tawa dari yang lain.

"_Nu-Nugu_?" Leeteuk mulai merasa takut saat segerombolan lelaki itu kian mendekatinya. Sesering apapun Leeteuk menghadapi anak bermasalah, tetap saja dia merasa takut jika dihadang dengan segerombolan preman.

Tangan salah satu _namja_ itu terjulur. Sontak Leeteuk menutup matanya rapat-rapat sambil memeluk kameranya. Jujur, dia sangat takut sekarang.

Buagh!

Suara dentuman benda keras itu membuat Leeteuk terkejut. Pasalnya sekarang pandangannya terhalangi oleh tubuh yang kekar.

"Berani kalian menyentuhnya, kupastikan kalian menginap dirumah sakit dalam jangka waktu yang lama!" meski diucapkan dengan nada pelan. Namun kata-kata penuh penekanan itu terdengar menakutkan.

Segera, para preman itu membopong temannya yang sempat di banting oleh Kangin.

Namja berjuluk 'Racoon' itu menoleh kebelakang. "_Gwenchana_?"

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Jangan menghilang dari pandanganku lagi. _Arraseo?_"

Belum sempat Leeteuk menjawab, Kangin sudah menarik tangan kecilnya.

Perlahan pipi Leeteuk memanas. Entah kenapa, dari belakang, punggung besar itu tidak terlihat menakutkan seperti kata orang. Namun terlihat sangat keren. Terlebih gugurnya daun-daun maple yang sudah mengering.

Semoga dedaunan itu bisa menutupi rona merah di kedua pipinya.

..

..

.End.


	3. JongKi : Namsan Tower

Title : Namsan Tower

Pair : JongKi

...

...

...

"_Annyeong, Oppa_…"

Jonghun mengangkat kepalanya dan senyum dibibir tipisnya terukir. "_Annyeong_. Siapa namamu?" balasnya ramah.

"Choi Jihee." Gadis didepan Jonghun begitu terlihat antusias saat pemuda bermanik kelam itu menoreskan tanda tangannya diatas sebuah buku.

"Euhm… _Oppa_…"

"_Nde_?" pemuda itu menatap gadis berambut hitam lurus didepannya.

"Apa _Oppa_ sering ke Namsan Tower?"

Jonghun tersenyum, "_Ye_."

"Woah~ jadi yang selama ini kulihat itu Jonghun _Oppa_? Kenapa _Oppa_ tidak datang bersama kekasih _Oppa_?"

Senyum sendu kini yang menghiasi bibir merah muda itu. "Kekasihku selalu menunggu disana."

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Seseorang yang tengah duduk membelakangi Jonghun, menoleh. Manik bintangnya menatap lembut manik serupa malam milik pemuda Choi itu.

"_Ani._ Aku juga baru datang."

Jonghun menghampirinya, kemudian menduduki sisi sebelah kiri. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kabarku selalu baik. Kau sendiri?"

"Belakangan aku sedikit sibuk. 'Polar Star' laku keras."

"Aaa~ sekarang kau sudah jadi Novelis terkenal rupanya…"

Jonghun sedikit terkekeh menanggapi. Dia menatap langit hitam yang menaungi. "Kau suka malam ini?"

Pemuda manis didamping Jonghun perlahan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kiri Jonghun. "Aku selalu suka jika kau disampingku…"

Jonghum menutup kedua matanya. Ia ingin menikmati lebih lama bersama pemuda yang ia cintai. Dengan hati yang selalu memohon, agar pagi tidak pernah datang.

.

.

.

Jonghun dan Hongki sudah berteman sejak kecil. Di dukung kedua orang tua mereka yang ternyata teman lama, membuat keduanya semakin dekat.

Sampai salah satunya menyimpan rasa tersendiri. Berusaha menekan agar kata 'Persahabatan' diantaranya tidak hancur.

Tidak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya perasaannya itu telah bertaut. Sudah terbalas cukup lama.

Sampai pada akhirnya, ketika dia mengetahui semua, waktu yang dimiliki hanya berhitung detik.

.

.

.

**#**

Hongki menyambut ceria pemuda yang baru saja masuk kekamar inapnya.

"_Ya_, apa hari ini kau sibuk?" Tanyanya tanpa berbasa basi. Seperti biasa.

"_Ani. Wae_?"

"Mau menemaniku?"

"Kemana?"

Jonghun menarik sebuah kursi kedekat ranjang tempat Hongki duduk. Lalu membuka novel yang belum tamat dibacanya.

"Ke Namsan Tower."

"_Mwo? Ani_!"

"Jonghunnie~ _jebal_~"

Hongki mengatupkan kedua tangannya dibawah dagu. Menatap Jonghun dengan tatapan memohon.

"Aish! Bagaimana dengan kesehatanmu, Hongki-_ya_?"

"Apa aku terlihat begitu sekarat? Tidak, Jonghun-_ah_… Aku sehat hari ini. Jadi… _Jebal ne…_"

Jonghun hanya menghela. Sejak dulu memang tidak pernah bisa menolak permohonan pemuda Lee itu.

"_Arr_a. Hentikan tatapanmu itu."

Saat itu Jonghun tidak menyadari bahwa Hongki meminjam perlengkapan make-up dari salah seorang suster yang merawatnya. Tidak begitu sulit untuk menutupi raut pasi serta bibir pucatnya.

.

.

.

"Wooaahhh~"

"Kau seperti bocah saja." Jonghun hanya duduk dengan novel ditangannya serta kacamata baca yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya.

"Kau tahu, sejak dulu aku ingin sekali kemari…" Hongki kembali berjalan kecil. Menikmati pemandangan malam yang kemerlip lampu. Seolah ingin bersaing dengan bintang di langit.

Akhirnya Hongki putuskan untuk duduk di samping Jonghun. Kepalanya sedikit mencondong. Ia ingin tahu buku seperti apa yang begitu diantusiakan manusia disampingnya itu.

"_Ya_, apa menariknya buku itu?"

"Tidak begitu menarik bagimu, tapi aku menyukainya." Jawab Jonghun sekenanya. Kembali membalik halaman selanjutnya.

Sunyi kemudian.

Perlahan Hongki sandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jonghun. Sungguh nyaman. Seandainya ia memiliki waktu lebih lama untuk tetap seperti ini.

"Jonghun-_ah_…"

"Hm?"

"Boleh kupinjam tanganmu?"

"_Mwo_?"

"Sudah… pinjamkan saja…"

Jonghun mengalah. Di letakkan tangan kirinya diatas pahanya sendiri. Dan Hongki segera menelusupkan jemari lentiknya diantara sela-sela jari Jonghun. Dia tidak ingin membuang waktunya.

Jonghun tidak sadar atau tidak ingin tersadar, bahwa nafas disampingnya semakin pendek.

Dia memfokuskan kedua bola matanya pada buku yang hanya ditopang dengan tangan kanannya. Dia tidak ingin menoleh. Karena dia akan menangis jika melihat muka pasi dan bibir pucat pemuda yang menempati posisi nomor satu di hatinya.

"Jong-Hun-_ah_…"

"Hm?"

"_Sarang…haeh_…"

Perlahan, tautan jemari Hongki merenggang. Namun kini Jonghun-lah yang menggenggam kuat jemari yang dirasanya sudah dingin itu. Seolah tidak ingin melepas pemiliknya pergi.

Setetes.

Dua tetes.

Tiga tetes.

Buku yang dibaca Jonghun mulai basah.

"_Nado_, Hongki-_ya… Nado… Nado Saranghae_…"

Jonghun menyadari satu hal. Ke Namsan Tower berdua dengannya adalah permintaan terakhir Hongki saat itu.

**#**

…

…

.End.


	4. JongKi : You

**Title : You**

**Pair : JongKi**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**###**

"Jonghun-_ah_…"

"Hm?"

Hongki memandang langit hitam diatasnya. Sekarang mereka berada di pekarangan rumah Jonghun. Hongki sering kali menginap di akhir pekan karena kedua orang tuanya selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Pemuda bermarga Lee itu mengangkat kakinya kekursi yang sedang diduduki, lalu kedua lengannya melingkar. Memeluk lututnya dengan kepala yang mendongak keatas.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa bintang selalu terlihat malam hari?"

"Heum?" Jonghun melepas kacamata bacanya. Dia memandang Hongki tidak mengerti.

Sepertinya Hongki sadar dirinya diperhatikan Jonghun. Bibir tipis itu menyunggingkan senyum. "Karena Siang tidak membutuhkan bintang selain Matahari." Kali ini kepalanya merunduk, balas menatap lelaki di depannya. "Apa kau tahu cerita ini?"

Jonghun kembali membaca bukunya. Dia tidak sanggup menatap Hongki lama. Takut perasaannya semakin berkembang dan menghancurkan segalanya. "_Ani_." Jawabnya tanpa melihat iris bintang yang menatapnya lembut.

"Bintang pernah mencoba mengabaikan Malam dan datang pada Siang. Dia mulai mengerti saat berada di waktu Siang, sinarnya akan kalah dengan Matahari. Perlahan dia sadar, bahwa Siang bukan miliknya. Bintang itu kembali pada Malam. Karena hanya Malam yang bisa membuat sinarnya terlihat."

Jonghun sedikit terkekeh meremehkan tanpa melihat wajah sahabatnya. "Kau suka cerita anak kecil rupanya."

Hongki menumpukan dagu diatas lututnya. Menghapal tiap detail wajah di hadapannya. Takut ia lupa jika pergi jauh.

"_Ini bukan cerita dongeng, Jonghun-ah…Bintang hanya milik Malam… Selamanya akan tetap seperti itu…"_

**###**

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat mulai maju ketika gilirannya tiba. Dia langsung menyodorkan buku berjudul 'Polar Star'.

"Siapa namamu?" Jonghun mengangkat wajahnya. Yang dilihatnya hanya seseorang yang tengah mengoprek tas ranselnya.

"Itu milik _Hyung_-ku, Kim Jaejoong."

Jonghun sedikit tertegun. Dia hapal suara ini.

"Ah! Ketemu." Pemuda itu kembali menyodorkan buku yang sama. "Bisa kau tanda tangani juga milikku? Kim Hongki."

Pemuda berambut cokelat lurus itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia berdecak. _Hyung_-nya asik berkencan sedangkan dia disuruh mengantri panjang? Ck~

Mata Jonghun seketika melebar. Dia… Hongki? Hongki-nya? Benarkah?

"_Joseumnida_…"

"Ah, _nde_…"

Dengan sigap, Jonghun menorehkan tanda tangannya pada dua buku di hadapannya.

"_Gomapseumnida_." Hongki sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu pergi menemui Hyung-nya..

"_Ya_! Kau menyuruhku mengantri sedangkan kau sibuk berkencan dengan Yunho _Hyung_?!" sungut Hongki. Ia merasa sangat kesal melihat senyum polos _Hyung_-nya itu.

"Kau mendapatkannya? _Jinjja_?"

Jaejoong langsung mengambil buku miliknya. Sedangkan Hongki sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati ada yang berbeda dibukunya.

Dia tolehkan kepalanya menatap pemuda yang memang tengah menatap teduh dirinya. Dibalas senyum manis itu.

_Jam tujuh. Malam ini. Di Namsang Tower. Aku menunggumu…_

.

.

.

Jonghun menatap langit dengan kemerlip bintang. Dia tahu, Bintang-nya akan kembali. Sejauh apapun Bintang-nya pergi, tetap akan kembali padanya.

"_Annyeong_. Apa kau sudah dari tadi?"

Suara itu… suara yang selalu menemani tiap detiknya tetap sama. Tidak ada yang berubah.

Dia menoleh. "_Ani_. Aku juga baru datang."

Jonghun menatap lama sosok di depannya. Ya, kini Bintang-nya telah kembali dan tidak akan pernah ia biarkan pergi lagi.

…

…

.End.


	5. Yunjae : Maroon

.Just Drabble.

Title : Maroon

Pair : YunJae

-Happy Reading^^-

.

.

.

Yunho menaiki bis yang sedari tadi ditunggunya. Dan seperti biasa, dia selalu memilih kursi barisan kelima.

Matanya sedikit melebar karena biasanya kursi itu selalu kosong. Tapi sekarang dia melihat seseorang yang tertidur dengan kepala yang bersandar pada kaca jendela.

Yunho menduduki sisi kursi disebelahnya.

Sesekali dia melirik ke sisi kanan. Rambut hitam lurus itu terlihat bercahaya saat matahari senja membias lembut. Kulit putih wajah itu juga bersinar ditambah bibir mungil yang merah.

Indah.

Cantik.

Tanpa sadar bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis saat menyadari sosok itu sedang tertidur damai.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sedikit mengulet saat menyadari getaran di kantong celananya. Dengan kesadaran yang masih tipis, dia membuka pesan yang masuk.

Ternyata sang _Umma_ yang mengirimi pesan untuk mampir keminimarket.

Dia yang merasa sesuatu menumpu bahu kirinya, menoleh.

Seorang laki-laki tengah bersandar.

Menyadari bis akan berhenti di halte sebentar lagi, Jaejoong menepuk pelan paha laki-laki itu.

"Hng?"

Jaejoong tersenyum ramah. "_Mian_ mengganggu tidurmu, tapi aku mau turun sebentar lagi." ucapnya lembut.

Yunho segera tersadar. Lalu tersenyum salah tingkah. "_Mi-mianhae_...". Dia langsung menggeser tubuhnya agar Jaejoong bisa lewat.

"_Gwenchana_."

Pemuda cantik itu beranjak dari duduknya tepat bis berhenti.

Jaejoong sekali lagi menganggukkan kepalanya pada Yunho dan dibalas laki-laki itu.

Yunho menghela nafas sebentar. Dia merasa sedikit kehilangan ketika sosok cantik itu sudah turun dari bis.

Matanya kembali tertuju pada kursi disebelahnya.

Matanya sedikit kaget melihat saputangan merah marun tergeletak.

"Apa ini milik pemuda tadi?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Tapi perlahan senyum kembali terlukis di bibirnya.

Apakah ini petunjuk?

Mungkinkah suatu saat nanti mereka akan bertemu kembali?

.End.

.No sequel.

.This is just a Drabble.


	6. Yunjae : Crystal String

"_Umma,_ ini apa?" Tanya bocah berusia tujuh tahun yang sedang memandang sebuah gulungan kecil benang transparan.

Wanita yang tengah berkutat dengan mesin jahitnya pun menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menghampiri putra tunggalnya lalu berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya. "Ini _Crystal String_, Yunnie. Ini jimat _Umma_."

"_Crystal… String_?" kepala bocah itu miring kekiri. Ia terlihat begitu menggemaskan dengan pipi chubby-nya.

Sang _Umma_ tersenyum dan mengelus kepala putranya. "Ini pemberian _Appa_-mu sebelum kami menikah. Dia menyematkan seutas benang transparan dijari manis _Umma_ sebagai pengganti cincin saat itu." Wanita cantik itu memotong sedikit benang ditangannya. Lalu mengikatkan pada jari mungil Yunho. "Seperti ini. Lihat, seperti cincin, kan?"

Yunho menatap jari manisnya yang tersemat seutas benang yang kini terlihat seperti cincin. "Ini cantik, _Umma_."

_Umma_ Yunho hanya tersenyum. Ia beranjak kembali kekursi jahitnya. Menyelesaikan satu pesanan baju lalu bersiap. Karena mereka akan menyusul Sang _Appa_ yang kini bertugas di Jepang.

.

.

.

"Huwaaaa~… _Andwaeeee_~"

Beberapa mata melirik kearah seorang anak laki-laki yang menangis dengan kencangnya dibandara.

"Ssstt… _Uljima,_ Joongie…" Sang _Umma_ mengelus sayang kepala putranya.

"Huhuhu… _Andwae_… Apa Yunnie benci Joongie? Kenapa semuanya ingin meninggalkan Joongie…huks…"

Yunho kecil hanya memeluk tubuh sahabatnya yang terus menangis. Ia seperti tersadar akan sesuatu. Perlahan pelukannya terlepas, lalu menghampiri _Umma_-nya.

"_Umma_, boleh minta _Crystal String_ itu?"

"Untuk apa, _chagi_?"

"Aku ingin memberikannya untuk Joongie, _Umma_…"

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum, mengerti. Ia keluarkan gulungan benang dari tas kecilnya dan memotong sedikit dengan gunting kecil.

Yunho segera menghampiri Jaejoong yang tengah menyeka air matanya. Ia menggenggam jemari mungil itu, dan menyisakan jari manisnya. Dengan telaten mengikat benang transparan itu kejari manis Jaejoong.

Bocah berambut hitam itu hanya menatap Yunho dengan bingung.

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya, "Tunggulah… Yunnie akan segera pulang untuk Joongie…"

.

.

.

Jaejoong menguap. Sesekali matanya masih mengerjap. Dia masih benar-benar mengantuk.

Akhirnya diputuskan untuk beranjak turun menuju ruang makan karena merasa haus. Dibukanya lemari es dan mengambil kotak susu cokelat kesukaannya.

Dia melihat note yang tertempel di pintu kulkas.

Huft~ padahal akhir pekan, tapi _Umma_-nya tetap sibuk kekantor. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada kalender diatas kulkas. Tepatnya pada angka yang terlingkar tinta hitam.

"Sudah sepuluh tahun…" Desisnya. Diangkat tangannya dan mata hitamnya terfokus pada jari manisnya. Dulu, ketika kecil seutas tali transparan melingkar disana. Tapi seiring waktu, tali itu tidak bisa lagi melingkar di jari manisnya.

Sayup-sayup Jaejoong mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"Aish, siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini?" rutuknya dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut imut.

Cklek!

Pintu biru itu terbuka. Alis Jaejoong mengkerut saat melihat punggung seseorang.

"_Nuguya_?"

Punggung itu berbalik, memperlihatkan seorang pemuda dengan garis wajah tegas. Tersenyum. Membuat wajahnya semakin tampan. "Ini oleh-oleh dari Jepang."

Jaejoong mengambil kotak kecil yang terjulur. Alisnya menyatu saat ia hanya melihat segulungan benang transparan. Tapi perlahan dia ingat. Benang itu…

Belum sempat pikirannya selesai, pemuda didepannya sudah mengamit tangan kanan Jaejoong. Kemudian menyematkan sebuah cincin perak polos di jari manisnya.

"_Crystal String_. Benang kasat mata berdaya ikat kuat. Yang pernah ku ikatkan dijari manis ini telah mengikat kuat aku padamu." Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut. Menatap manik hitam legam didepannya. "Terima kasih sudah menungguku…"

"Yu-Yun…Ho?"

"Aku pulang, Jae…"

Jaejoong langsung menghambur kepelukan pemuda tampan di depannya. Sungguh, dia merindukan pemuda itu. Sangat. "hiks… Selamat datang kembali, Yun…"

Kedua tangan Yunho menangkup pipi putih Jaejoong. Menghapus bulir airmata yang terus merembes. Perlahan, ia semakin memajukan wajahnya.

Chup!

Mata Jaejoong membulat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Matanya refleks menutup saat merasakan sapuan hangat dan basah.

Melalui sebuah kecupan manis dipagi hari, mereka saling menyalurkan rasa rindu yang lama tertahan.

Menguapkan sebuah rasa asing yang begitu menyesakkan ketika mereka berpisah.

Meleburkan rasa sayang sebagai sahabat menjadi rasa cinta untuk sang kekasih.

Menjadi bukti bahwa seutas benang tipis dan transparan mampu mengikat kuat dua potong hati yang terpisah.

Layaknya benang merah…

…

…

.End.


	7. JongKi : Dreamcatcher

.Just Drabble.

Title : Dream Catcher

Pair : JongKi

-Happy Reading^^-

.

.

Jonghun membuka pintu lokernya. Ketika mata sewarna malamnya melihat sesuatu, dia menghela nafas.

Diambilnya sebuah origami berbentuk burung bangau berwarna biru. Dia juga mulai membaca isi surat dibawahnya.

_**-Annyeong Jonghun-ah. ^o^/**_

_**Kukirim bangau ini untuk menemani harimu...**_

_**Kudengar kau belakangan sering bermimpi buruk. Semoga bangau pemberianku bisa mengusirnya jauh darimu.**_

_**Jonghun-ah, hwaiting!-**_

Tanpa ada nama pengirimnyapun Jonghun sudah tahu siapa yang mengiriminya.

**Lee Hongki.**

Anak laki-laki yang pernah ditemuinya dirumah sakit saat usianya tujuh tahun.

Tapi bukankah lebih bagus Hongki mengiriminya origami bangau ketimbang replika tengkorak favoritnya?

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, Pangeran Es?" Yonghwa, sahabat Jonghun, menepuk punggung pemuda yang sedang asyik larut dalam buku yang dibacanya.

"Baik."

"Apa kau tidak lelah bersikap dingin terus?"

"_Mwo_?"

Yonghwa tersenyum, "Adakalanya seseorang itu lelah berjuang. Jika kau tidak mau, boleh untukku?"

Jonghun menatap Yonghwa bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Laki-laku tampan itu mulai beranjak dari duduknya. "Kau tahu apa maksudku." Sebelum pergi, sekali lagi dia menepuk punggung Jonghun.

.

.

.

Udara panas tidak menyurutkan semangat Hongki hari ini.

Dia sudah bertekad, jika dirinya berhasil memasukkan bola basket ke ring, maka dia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jonghun.

Masalah ditolak atau tidaknya, itu akan dia persiapkan nanti.

"_Hwaiting_, Hongki-_ya_!" ucapnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Tring!

Bola oranye itu melewati sebuah lingkaran dari besi yang tergantung pada tiang.

"Masuk!" teriakan kencang itu membahana di lapangan basket.

Hongki berjingkrakan saking senangnya dan tanpa sadar, tubuhnya mulai limbung.

Seluruh siswa-dan siswi yang melihat langsung mengerubungi Hongki yang terjatuh pingsan.

"Ada apa ini?"

Beberapa siswi mulai terlihat mendandani diri saat tahu Yonghwa yang datang.

"Di-dia tiba-tiba pingsan..."

Belum sempat Yonghwa mengangkat tubuh Hongki, seseorang sudah menahan bahunya.

"Biar aku yang membawanya." Jonghun mengambil alih.

Dengan perlahan membopong tubuh Hongki dan membawanya keruang kesehatan.

Hampir seluruh siswi yang melihat hal itu berteriak histeris. Pasalnya Choi Jonghun, Sang Pangeran di FnC Academy, menggendong Hongki layaknya seorang putri.

.

.

.

"Hmng?" kening Hongki mengkerut saat matanya melihat cahaya. Silau pada awalnya, lalu mulai terbiasa dan mengerjap kecil.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"hng?" Hongki menoleh keasal suara dan manik beningnya langsung melotot tidak percaya. Jonghun sedang duduk santai sambil membaca buku.

"Jong-Jonghun-_ah_?!"

Jonghun mengambil tasnya dan menasukkan novel kedalamnya. Ia juga mengambil tas satunya lagi, tas Hongki.

"Sekolah sudah usai sejak tadi. Katakan dimana rumahmu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Jonghun menyodorkan tas ditangannya.

"_A-ani_... Itu akan merepotkanmu..."

"_Gwenchana_. Aku juga tidak sibuk. Apa kau bisa berdiri?"

Hongki mengangguk pelan. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Jonghun sadar.

Dia melingkarkan tangannya memeluk bahu Hongki dan membantunya berdiri.

Hongki semakin menundukkan wajahnya yang terasa panas.

Sedangkan Jonghun, tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuan Hongki.

_-Apa kau tahu, semalam aku tidak bermimpi buruk lagi. Apa kau tahu alasannya, Hongki? Karena malam sebelumnya, kau hadir dalam mimpiku, dan mengusir mimpi burukku-_

.End.

.No Sequel.

.This is just a drabble.


End file.
